theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarke Garrison
Clarke Garrison is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. He was portrayed by Daniel McVicar from 1987 to 1992, from 1996 to 2009. Storylines Stephanie Douglas thought her daughter Kristen Forrester was to close to her father and Stephanie's husband Eric Forrester and hired Spectra's former fashion designer Clarke Garrison to romance Kristen. Kristen wasn't interested and Stephanie wanted to pursue the deal. Clarke needed to bond with the Forrester family first and chose Stephanie. She hesitated about having an affair with Clarke but decided against it. Kristen did begin to start a relationship with him. She decided to pass of Clarke's deigns as her own. Eric was thrilled. After Clarke found out his feelings for Kristen were realized by Kristen's half-brother Ridge Forrester, he began to date Margo Maclaine who was Eric's assistant. Inn 1998 Kristen and Clarke decided to elope in Vegas. But soon after Margo admitted to him she was pregnant. Clarke refused to do anything so Margo blackmailed him $100,000 for child support. Clarke went to his ex-boss Sally Spectra for a loan. Sally using this as an advantage would give it to him for 6 Forrester originals that she can pass off as her own. Even though Kristen found out about the pregnancy she forgave him. Clarke was still blackmailed by Sally but decided to make some sketches and lie to her that they're Forrester's. Sally found out the truth but let him work for both Forrester and Spectra. Margo was married to Bill Spencer Sr. but still had a good hope for the Clarke family. Margo began to date Mick Savage, Kristen's old flame to break up Clarke and Kristen's marriage. Margo gave birth to their son Mark Garrison. Kristen and Clarke's marriage were getting them nowhere and Kristen left town with Mick. Clarke was unemployed and Sally let him have half of Spectra Contour if her married her. Clarke agreed to think about it but asked Margo if she'd leave Bill for him. Bill set up a trust fund for Mark and Margo continued to stay married to him. Sally changed her mind but Clarke said he'd publish an article why they were engaged and they marrie signing a pre-nup. They were happily married but Clarke soon moved on to Bill's spy at Spectra Julie Delorean who fell for him but soon backed away. Julie was outraged and handed a manuscript in a tell-all book to Clarke and Bill. Sally announced she was pregnant. Clarke was furious and told her to have an abortion and she lied about having the abortion. Bill handed a copy of the book to Sally and she fired him. Clarke refused to give up his paternal rights when Bill offered him $100,000. Clarke tried to apologize to Sally and she admit she's still pregnant with their child. They started child birthing classes to bond and Sally then gave birth to Clarke Junior "CJ" Garrison. Sally then rehired Clarke. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Garrison family Category:Characters Category:Male characters